


Motherly Advice

by were_lemur



Category: Terminator (1984), Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the events of the first movie, Sarah reflects on pieces of her mother's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 42

"Big girls don't cry," Sarah's mother always told her when she was a child, back when skinned knees or playground arguments were tragedies.

_Don't think about her, don't think about how she died._

"Be brave, this will only hurt for a minute."

_White-hot agony from the shrapnel in her leg drowned out by the realization that Kyle is dead._

"It's not the end of the world," was another favorite of her mother's.

_August 29, 1997. Her life has become a countdown._

"One day, when you're a mother, you'll understand."

_Oh, John, I'm so sorry for everything you'll have to face._


End file.
